greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 12
Synopsis for "Saving Face" After rejecting Jin Fang's offer to sell back controlling shares in Queen Industries' stock in exchange for high-tech facial recognition software, Oliver Queen is forced to defend himself against Fang's thugs. The thugs are easily readable, but when it comes to Fang himself, things are more difficult. Fang defeats him in martial arts, and warns that if Queen doesn't return with the wolf-tech facial recognition software, the controlling shares will be liquidated in unsavoury ways. Oliver persists in his refusal, and Fang reminds that nobody knows Oliver is in China. It may not be as easy to leave as it was to get in. Oliver returns to his car with his current accomplice Jimmy Crew. Oliver reveals that though he lost round one against Fang, he did steal the man's cell phone. Jimmy warns that the Wolf-Tech must not fall into Fang's hands. Oliver admits that he was holding back earlier, because he was in his civilian identity. Now, he intends to suit up as Green Arrow, and show Fang what's for. Jimmy reminds that an American super-hero in China could cause a national incident. They will have to be stealthy. In the meantime, Jimmy will share the intel they've stolen from Fang's phone with a Chinese heroine named Suzie Ming. Oliver will have to do without his suit. Jimmy gives him the address for a safe house, and then douses Fang's phone in water to prevent him from tracking them via its GPS system. Oliver steps out onto the street, wary that anyone he sees could be one of Fang's thugs. His suspicions prove true when he is gassed and a pair of thugs knock him out. He wakes in an illegal jail cell with a group of other prisoners whose crimes are not exactly legitimate offences. The fact that Oliver is a foreigner indicates that he did something to piss off someone very important. An English speaking prisoner introduces himself as Kit Kang, pointing out that the other prisoners leave him alone because his role in creating a covert social network site has marked him for death. He is scheduled for execution tomorrow. Oliver is convinced that they need to escape immediately, and has Kit tell the guards that one of the gadgets they confiscated from him is a sexy girl, and he will tell them how to use it in trade for a decent meal. The guards come to the door and Oliver demonstrates as his gadget projects a hologram of an attractive woman in her underwear. She begins removing her clothes, and transfixed, the guards are distracted enough for Oliver to choke one out with the remains of his tie, and then kick the gun from the other's hand. He continues to use the holographic projector to appear as though he is holding massive high-tech weaponry, in the hopes of intimidating any further attackers. The massive gun's illusory fire frightens the guards, but it is the very real arrows that pin them to the walls. Oliver helps Kit to escape before making tracks for himself. Jimmy speaks with Suzie Ming, who agrees that Fang must be stopped, but she will not allow Green Arrow to fight him again. She will instead escort him from the country. Jimmy suggests that she should allow Fang to get his own comeuppance naturally, and then do clean-up, if her handlers will allow it. Elsewhere, Fang somehow raises two of his ancestral warriors from death, and sends them to attack Suzie Ming and Green Arrow. Appearing in "Saving Face" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Jimmy Crew *Suzie Ming (First Appearance) Villains *Jin Fang *'Uncle Sam' (Dog) *'Phoenix' (First Appearance) *'Monkey' (First Appearance) Other Characters *Kit Kang (First Appearance) Locations *'China' **'Jin Fang's House' Items *Trick Arrows *'Holo-Girl' *'Holo-Gun' *'Holographic Projector' Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-12 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_12 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-saving-face/37-348043/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)